


Maybe Baby

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby Max, Boys In Love, Daddy Alec, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Lemons, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec fic, Shadow - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, future fix, papa magnus, parents!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Someone abandons a baby on the steps of the institute.It’s a Warlock. Are malec about to become parents? (Good parent Maryse lightwood)





	Maybe Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Evil old CC said that baby max will never exist on the show as they don’t own the rights to his character or Rafa. 
> 
> So this baby is nameless.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> X

“Magnus! Magnus come here.”

Magnus grabbed the bottle from the kitchen counter and rushed to their bed room.

“You okay?” He called as he slid the door wider 

“You gotta see this.” Alec said looking amused.

Magnus immediately smiled at how happy Alec looked and crawled up the bed sitting close into his Shadowhunter.

Laying on its back in Alec’s lap was a wriggling baby. 

The previous morning this little bundle had been discovered by Alec’s head of security on the steps of the institute. Underhill had immediately brought the baby to Alec’s office. It was a boy, they guessed around 4 months old, he was also clearly a Warlock by the shade of blue his skin was.  
After initial shock and consulting Magnus, who had immediately portalled in, they had decided that the clave could not find out about the baby. Underhill has sworn his allegiance to the secret and only Jace, Izzy and Clary would be told. Magnus and Alec had taken him home while they made a plan. That had been yesterday.

“Look what he does... Wait... look.” Alec said excitedly as he lay sprawled with the baby on their bed.

Alec lifted his little blue feet and blew a raspberry onto them. Immediately the baby shrieked into laughter and waved his chubby little hands in happiness.

Alec laughed loudly with the baby and Magnus joined in too. The baby seemed delighted at this reaction. Magnus saw the look in Alec’s eyes as he watched the little one. It frightened him a little bit, it was the same look Alec gave him, the one of love and adoration; but as Alec blew the little kicking feet again Magnus couldn’t help his laughter, the baby’s joy really was infectious.

“Did you get the bottle?” Alec asked not taking his eyes off the baby.

“Right here.” Magnus said giving it a shake.

“Are you hungry baby?” Alec asked him as he lifted the baby off his lap. The baby made the sweetest face and grabbed at Alec’s lip.

“Here we go.” Alec said and he held the baby out to Magnus. 

“Me?” Magnus asked as he took the baby.

“Yeah. I need a shower before my Mom gets here.”

“Okay. Sure.” Magnus said and he held the baby in a cradle hold against his chest and offered the bottle of milk. Immediately the little one latched on and sucked happily. He held onto Magnus’ chin with one little hand as he drank.   
Magnus stared down at him as he drank and looked right back into those big beautiful eyes. His stomach was making funny fluttery feelings; Alec wasn’t the only one falling hard for this little guy.   
Magnus knew it was way too soon for him and Alec to have a child. They’d only dated for a year but he also knew there was no way they would surrender him. Caterina already had Madzie to care for and they simply couldn’t ask her to take another Warlock on. He wondered if that was why Alec had asked Maryse to come and meet the baby, she was the perfect candidate for him. A loving mother.

The baby’s eyes began to droop and Magnus gently removed the bottle from his mouth. He sat him upright and began winding him, holding a towel underneath this time (they’d made that mistake yesterday.)   
The baby sleepily burped a few times as Magnus patted his back.

Alec stepped back into the room and began to dress as Magnus carefully laid him down into the Moses basket they had purchased. 

“Is he gone?” Alec whispered as he pulled his pants on.

“Yeah he’s fast asleep.” Magnus replied as he looked up from the basket.

“Poor little guy. Who could give him away.” Alec said quietly 

“Someone desperate.” Magnus said sadly. “Coffee?” 

“Black.” Alec added as Magnus left the room.

A moment later Alec joined him in the kitchen. He was dressed but his hair was still wet. He smelled like a snack.

“Hungry?” He asked

“No I’m good.” Alec replied as he took Magnus by the wrist and pulled him into his chest.

“What about your coffee?” Magnus smirked

“I’d rather kiss you.” Alec said 

Magnus was still smiling as Alec began kissing him.

They broke apart a few moments later with a gentle tap came to the door.

“That’ll be Mom.” Alec said as he went to the door

“Impeccable timing.” Magnus teased as he fixed the chains around his neck.

“Where’s the baby!” Maryse said pushing past Alec, she had a huge gift bag hanging in her hand.

“Hello to you too, Mother.” Alec said as he shut the door. Magnus bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“What is all that?” Alec asked as Maryse set the bag down.   
She pulled out a little teddy bear and made it wave to Alec.

“Oh.” Alec said as Maryse then began bringing out sets of Baby rompers and teething rings.

“That’s very kind.” Magnus commented.

“Oh it’s nothing.” Maryse said “I just wanted to do something.”

Magnus picked up the little bear. Cute. 

“It’s good to see you.” Magnus added 

“Sorry.” Maryse said and she dropped the baby things and went to place a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. He always blushed when she did that. “How are my boys?”

“A little tired.” Magnus admitted 

Maryse smiled widely “Oh I remember those days.” She put her arms around Alec and kissed him twice on the cheek. “So where is the little cherub?” Magnus pointed at Alec behind Maryse’s back with a wink 

“He’s right in here.” Alec said stifling a laugh as he guided his mom to their room

“Wow.” Maryse said as they slid the door open “you have a beautiful room, those drapes!”

“Eh thanks.” Alec said glancing to Magnus who was trying to imagine any time in his vast years when he thought that Maryse Lightwood would be inside his bedroom. 

“There he is.” Maryse said quietly as she honed in on the sleeping baby.

“He’s beautiful.” She breathed “those dark curls.” 

She gave Alec a look, like she was melting. She reached out and touched Alec’s own dark hair.

“I’m just going to...”

“Mom, please don’t wake him.”

Maryse gave her son a look “Alec, please, I know what I’m doing.” She carefully slid one hand under his sleeping head and one under her bottom and lifted him to her chest in a fast swoop. Immediately she swayed and the baby stayed asleep.

“I’m impressed.” Magnus said honestly. 

“Once you have three there really isn’t anything else to know.” Maryse said “actually, after your second it’s easy.”

Maryse carried him to the living room and sat down. Magnus and Alec followed her. Maryse moved him to her lap to look down on him. “He’s precious. What his poor mother must have gone through... giving him up.” Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

“Alec, he’s definitely more than four months.” Maryse said after she studied the infant.

“Really?” Alec asked looking a little confused “how can you tell?”

“With my eyes.” Maryse teased “I’d say he’s almost 6 months, maybe 5 and a half. He’s a big boy.” She smoothed out his white baby grow.

He stirred in her lap so she lifted him back to her chest. He rubbed his eyes with a little fist and a heavy sigh. “Mu-ma” the baby gurgled as he fell back asleep.

“Did he just say-?” Magnus was shocked and mildly upset.

“Poor baby.” Maryse soothes as she patted him back, his little face smooshed into her neck “poor baby.”

“Is he not too small to talk?” Alec said hopefully “he can’t say Mama... can he?”

“He’s the right age to start making those attempts.” Maryse noted “he wants him Mother.”

Alec put his face in his hands. “What the hell are we going to do?”

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s lower back. “It’s impossible to find her and even if we did. She clearly didn’t give him up on a whim.”

“You know I’ll do anything to help.” Maryse added “I can sit him day or night, it would be my pleasure.”

Magnus and Alec were silent. They looked at each other, neither of them had discussed keeping the baby. 

Just then the baby coughed and woke himself up with a jump. He started to cry. “Hush now baby.” Maryse said gently as she rocked him. 

The baby looked pitifully at Alec as he cried.

“He wants you.” Maryse said barely able to conceal her pride as Alec immediately reached for him.

The baby settled immediately as Alec walked him about the apartment. 

“He’s a natural.” Maryse said quietly as Alec pointed to things out the window as he talked to the boy 

“He is.” Magnus said quietly.

“You don’t want to keep him?” Maryse said gently.

“I don’t know.” Magnus confided in her quietly while Alec was away. “I... I’m not sure I can do it.”

Maryse put a sympathetic hand on his arm.

“You can.” She said

“It’s one thing losing friends when you’re immortal ... I can’t even bare to think about Alexander, Maryse... but a child...”

“He’s a Warlock.” Maryse reminded him “he’s immortal too. You’d always have him.”

“As long as no harm ever came to him. Warlocks die. We live in dangerous situations...”

“Just Like Shadowhunters.” Maryse added “and knowing the risks couldn’t deter me from being a mother.” 

She motioned at Alec who was still chatting to the baby and pointing out cats on the balcony. 

“The moment I held him in my arms... there was nothing else that mattered. You can’t imagine the love I have for him...” she inclined her head “...well I actually believe you can understand that.”

Magnus smiled. There really was no one else like Alexander.

“Being a parent changes you, Magnus. In the best possible way. Suddenly you’d do anything to protect this tiny human being. You’d extinguish the sun for them if you had to.” 

“How can we know it won’t change us?”

“You can’t.” Maryse said with a shrug “take myself and Robert for example. Having children didn’t end our marriage. It’s the only thing we still love about each other. If Robert loved me half as much as Alec loves you then we’d never have ended our marriage. What you two have is something special, think how much love you both have to give to this boy.” 

Magnus let her words sink in.   
“Maryse, I think I love him already. The baby. When I saw Alec with him... it scared me how much I wanted it. I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?” She asked 

“That his mother will come back for him.” Magnus said

“No. She won’t. It’s like you said before, no mother abandons her child willingly. She must had been desperate, scared, no idea how to raise a Warlock child. Can you possibly imagine taking him right now and leaving him at the doorstep another person?”

They’d only had him a day and a half and Magnus shuddered at the thought. 

“Alec was the most beautiful baby. I know every parent thinks that about their baby, their child but there was something so special about him. When he was born he barely cried. The healers wrapped him up and placed him in my arms and he just stopped crying, like he knew how terrified I was and he wanted to make me feel better. He was a soldier from 2 minutes old, strong and silent. Robert and I were in such a mess with Valentine and the moment I held him he just made the world a better place. I knew I needed to get away from the circle, I needed to do anything to keep him safe... and he was so gorgeous Magnus. Those big eyes, I would just stand over his crib and look at those beautiful eyes for hours. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. Izzy and Max too. They make you better.”

Magnus stood up then and walked to Alec.

“...and that’s Gin, and that’s vodka; that one’s tequila and you’ll never want to drink that. Promise me? Gurgle if you agree... oh you spit up on me. I’m taking that as a no? You’re going to be trouble.” Alec said to the baby as he wiped his chest with a cloth.

“... and I thought it would be me that introduced the baby to cocktails.”

Alec jumped as Magnus appeared at his shoulder.

“Sorry, I ran out of things to point at to distract him.” Alec grinned guiltily 

“Well he does like to drink by the bottle.” Magnus said “I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

Magnus held out his arms and Alec passed him the baby who began making gaga sounds like he was part of the conversation.

“Do you want to keep him, Alexander?” Magnus asked bluntly as the baby grabbed at his chains.

Alec didn’t miss a beat. “I do.”

Magnus sighed “me too.”

“Really?” Alec said looking serious “you really think we can do this? I know we only got him but it just feels so.... right. Are you sure?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Magnus said 

“We’ve almost managed 2 days, what’s another 18 or so years?” Alec grinned.

“I love you.” Magnus said “And I want to have a family with you. There’s no one else I’d want to do this with, Alexander.”

Alec smiled “I love you so much. We have a baby, Magnus. An actual baby. This is crazy! Are we crazy?”

“Probably.” Magnus shrugged “your Mom is going to be happy.”

“Let’s tell her.” Alec said 

Magnus walked back towards Maryse who was politely pretending   
to not be listening.

“Am I a grandma?” She asked quickly when she saw them both looking happy.

“Yeah. I guess you are!” Alec said 

“Congratulations, my boys!” Maryse said and Magnus genuinely couldn’t remember seeing her look so happy.

“Give him here. Come to grandma.” Maryse said eagerly and she kissed the baby’s chubby cheeks as Magnus gave him over.

“Most woman seem to dread being called Grandma.” Magnus noted

“Oh not me.” Maryse says making happy faces at the baby as he pulled on her hair. “It’s an honour to live long to be one when you’re a Shadowhunter... or an ex one at that.”

She kissed him again. “Oh he smells so yummy I just want to eat him up!” Maryse made pretend eating sounds and gobbled at his face making the little guy squeal in glee. She walked away with him and continued to make him coo. 

“We’ve officially been parents sixty seconds and we’ve already lost the baby.” Magnus said as he pulled Alec into his arms. “And he still doesn’t have a name.” 

“Do you think we could take a nap while she’s busy?” Alec asked and Magnus dropped his face into Alec’s collar bone with a laugh. “Like I’m serious... don’t laugh at me”  
He really felt like the luckiest Warlock on the planet.


End file.
